We Are A Secret
by LARunaway
Summary: Not a One Shot anymore. G!P Tori... But, when they are in public, when they are with family, when they are at school... "We are a secret."
1. Chapter 1

"Shit."

Jade breathed out as she grasped onto Tori to reconnect their lips as if their lives depended on it.

"Jade... We have...to stop."

Jade moaned in response as Tori moved to her neck, but careful not to leave a mark. Jade rolled her hips onto Tori's C.K. brief cladded lap. Jade was just in her black, lacy bra and panties while Tori just had her sports bra and briefs. They had been in a heated make out session since they got home from school about an hour ago. They continuously battled theirselves for control not to push anything farther than what they were doing now.

"You're so...hard."

Tori muffled her moan into Jade's neck as Jade grabbed onto Tori's very evident bulge. The two teens were beyond sexual frustration and at a breaking point. Tori's moan turned into a growl as she moved forward, causing Jade to fall back onto the bed and Tori moved over her, swiftly pressing her restrained dick against Jade's covered, heated center. Their breathing was ragged and their chests were heavy as they reconnected their lips once more. Jade's nails clawed into Tori's back with painful pleasure; making Tori grind herself into Jade with more force.

"Fuck...Jade..."

Tori moved a hand down to Jade's waist and started picking at the waist band of Jade's lacy underwear. Jade only arched herself into Tori more. At that point Tori pulled an inch away to make eye contact with her as she started to move Jade's underwear down, slowly. Jade bit her lip, but didn't stop her. Their hearts were racing, but for a moment.

"Tori! Jade! Trina! Anyone...I'm home!"

"Fuck!"

Tori and Jade moved apart with inhuman speed as they started throwing on clothes.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck."

As soon as they were dressed they turned to each other. Both of their eyes ended on one focus. The bulge in Tori's jeans.

"Shit, just go to the bathroom. I'll distract her."

Jade made her way down stairs to find her mom...stepmom in the kitchen.

"Hey, where's everyone?"

Thank God, for Jade's natural acting skills.

"Oh, Tori's just in the bathroom. I think Trina followed my brother and his friends to the skate park."

Mrs. West just chuckled and shook her head.

"That poor boy."

Just then Tori walked in.

"Hey, mom."

"Hey, honey."

Everyone's attention was drawn towards the garage door opening as Mr. West walked in.

"Oh, good! Jade, look who I found outside."

Beck followed in after Mr. West.

"Hey, babe."

He smiled. Tori's face fell. Jade continued her acting as she jumped into conversation with her boyfriend, every now and again glancing at Tori; sending her apologetic looks.

Tori watched as her mom and Jade's father laughed and smiled at each other as they talked about their day, proving a happy marriage since Tori was the age of five. Her biological dad was a cop and was one day killed on the job. Tori's mom met Jade's dad a year later... Jade has an older brother, Jason. She also has a public boyfriend, Beck, and while Beck was a great guy, Tori hated him because he had the freedom to be with Jade whenever, wherever, with who ever.

At this point he was just a cover up, but... Tori just watched...with anger burning up her insides. She watched as her whole family eventually filled the massive LA home and she watched as Beck kissed Jade...her sister's forehead and how he held onto her. She watched her mom kiss Jade's dad...her dad. She watched as Jason fought with Trina in an annoying, sibling manner... She watched her family during a typical Tuesday night...

But, when everyone was asleep, Tori's door creaked open, the bed dipped down, and a warm body moved into her. When they were alone, Jade didn't have a sister... But, when they are in public, when they are with family, when they are at school...

 _"_ _We are a secret."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well since you guys begged so nicely ;) I continued and I apologize for any mistakes, as I had wrote this pretty fast. I hope you like the start of this new story. To my loyal readers of my other stories, I have new chapters in progress and they're just about done so please be patient. I appreciate all of your love and thanks for reading :)**

* * *

 **Tori**

* * *

"Don't."

I turn away from her after she just snuck into my bed.

"Tori-"

"Don't."

I simply say again.

"He's just a cover."

"You don't need a cover."

After she didn't reply for minute I turned over to face her.

"I really... _hate_ seeing you with him."

She looked away.

"I know... I want to break up with him."

 **What did she say?**

"Don't tease me."

She looked back at me with a smirk.

"There's other ways to tease you, Vega."

"Oh really? Like what?"

I licked my bottom lip.

"Why, I'm so glad you asked."

She moved, pushed me on my back as she straddled me.

"Let me show you."

The rasp in her voice already started turning me on. She leaned forward to connect our lips. Her lips maybe one of my favorite addictions, but I couldn't help, but become very aware of her other movements. She shifter her body downward, her hands gripped the waistband of me briefs, and she smoothly transitioned to kissing my neck...then my chest...stomach...

"J-Jade... What're yo-"

She moved back up to me and kissed me to stop the words falling out of my mouth.

"Do you trust me?"

She whispered. The walls weren't soundproof, unfortunately. I started to nod my head.

"Yeah..."

"Then stay quiet or...I'll stop."

I was already panting when I just looked at her in understanding as she started moving back to her previous position. I lifted my hips as she pulled my briefs down.

 **We shouldn't be doing this.**

I thrusted my hips and felt the head of my dick hit the back of her throat. We both moaned and she began to swallow around me. I watched her as she sucked my dick and gave me the best blow job. I held her head against me as I came down her throat and she swallowed every bit of it.

We didn't always want rip each other's clothes off, given we became step sisters when we were five years old, but we actually couldn't stand each other...or at least that's what we made everyone believe.. Jade was always confident and I guess that's what attracted me towards her in the first place. I wanted her to like me and I tried to be a good sister, but she always pushed me away and made fun of me when we were little, so I started fighting back.

We had our moments, but for the most part we grew up with everyone knowing us as sisters who always fought. I guess that proves we really were great actresses all along...

* * *

 **Age 12-**

 _"_ _What's this?"_

 _Hailey handed me an envelope with my name written on it in pink ink with hearts around it._

 _"_ _Your invitation to my party. You're coming right?"_

 _She showed a shy smile that made my heart flutter. I just nodded my head with a smile. Then I saw Jade walking up behind her._

 _"_ _Jade-"_

 _Jade poured chocolate milk over Hailey's head._

 _"_ _No one wants to go to your stupid party."_

 _Hailey started crying as Jade walked off. Jade got detention later and then our parents grounded her. I went into her room that night. She was sitting on her bed when I walked over._

 _"_ _Why'd you do that? Why'd you pour milk on Hailey?"_

 _"_ _She didn't invite me."_

 _"_ _Yes, she did. She's your friend."_

 _She then stood up with anger written across her face._

 _"_ _Well, maybe I didn't like how she was talking to you."_

 _"_ _How she was talking to me?"_

 _"_ _She was flirting with you."_

 _"_ _No... If she was why would you get mad over that?"_

 _"_ _Because."_

 _"_ _Because why?"_

 _She swiftly kissed my lips and then just looked back at me in shock. That was the first time I had been kissed and it was by my step sister. I didn't know what to do, so I just left..._

* * *

 **Age 14-**

 _By this time, Beck had started hanging out with Jade and flirting with her, but she never showed interest...unless I was around. I hated it. I started talking to this girl, Melissa, who would sneak off with me in between classes and we would make out. Jade and I had this kind of unspoken, angry, competition that basically went like: who could make the other one more upset and who cared less. Jade would flirt with Beck in front of me. During the classes I had with Jade, I would go use the bathroom only to make out with Melissa and I made sure Jade knew after the third time._

 _By the time we got home, we were already in mid-argue, fighting around what we were really upset about. One night, Jade stormed into my room._

 _"_ _Why do you always do that with her, doesn't it get boring sucking face?"_

 _Anger radiated off of her._

 _"_ _I guess you would know if you ever done that before."_

 _I spat at her. She started smiling and I got confused._

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _You think I haven't made out with anyone."_

 _It felt like a knife went through my heart. I didn't like that idea. The expression on my face was so evident, I could tell by the way Jade smirked at me like she just won our little game._

 _"_ _I guess I don't care enough to notice what you do with other people."_

 _With that her face dropped. I hit a nerve, but that was the point. Within that moment, Jade closed the space between us, grabbed my face and connected our lips like her life depended on it. I didn't hesitate to kiss her back. My hands went to her hips and pulled her closer to me as I nipped at her bottom lip slipped my tongue into her mouth. I tried to control my self, but the moment I felt my underwear becoming too tight I pushed her away. We were both panting, but I managed to tell her she needed to leave. She didn't move at first. I followed her eyes as they fell onto the bulge in my basketball shorts. I immediately covered myself with my hands. She smiled, still catching her breath, and walked out._

 _Later that year, Jade started dating Beck and I had started dating...actually it was more like going from one girl to the next... Jade and I stayed away from each other. We had formed our, now infamous, group of friends. We were the best of HA._

* * *

 **Age 15-**

 _Jade and I started genuinely acting like real sisters. We fought over ridiculous stuff like who deserved the lead role in the new school play, we played pranks on each other, and every now and again helped each other out when the situation called for it. The little spark would shine between us every now and again though, when I would bring a girl home and go into my room with her or when Jade was with Beck and showing PDA with him... That little spark showed up as jealousy. We pushed it aside though, till this one week._

 _We were assigned partners for this assignment in Sikowitz's class. Jade was Beck's partner, go figure, and Beck had been over to work with Jade. I was upstairs with this girl Natalie. We were watching a movie when I started hearing someone yelling. I walked out to see Beck and Jade yelling at each other. Beck stormed out (he was sixteen, so he had a car). Jade threw something at the door and it busted apart and fell to the ground in pieces. I sent Natalie home. I found Jade in her room._

 _"Hey."_

 _"Leave me alone."_

 _She was laying in bed with her back to me. I decided to lay down next to her, but left space between us._

 _"Don't you have some slut fuck?"_

 _I cringed at her choice of words._

 _"I sent her home."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I needed to help my sister."_

 _With that she turned over to face me._

 _"I don't need your help, besides we never really saw each other as sisters, did we."_

 _It was a statement not a question. Jade's confidence and bluntness only grew bolder over the years. I swallowed as my heartbeat sped up._

 _"...Lately...I kinda thought we did."_

 _She quirked her newly pierced brow._

 _"So... When I'm with Beck you don't get jealous?"_

 _She moved closer to me._

 _"You just see your sister with her boyfriend?"_

 _Closer._

 _"You don't wish you were the one with me?"_

 _I struggled to find words, but it was hard when her face was only a few inches from me. Her hand started to trail along my arm._

 _"...Because I do... When you're with some girl all over you...I hate it."_

 _My breathing had already picked up. My eyes went from her darkened, sea blue eyes to her lips. I didn't really think about it when I closed the gap... I was just drawn to her. Everything escalated so quickly. It started slow, but immediately became heated and sped up._

 _I pushed her on her back and moved between her legs. I started grinding my self into her heated center as we needly made out. I pulled away, only for a second, to pull my shirt off. I moved my hands under shirt, on her bare skin, which made her shiver and arch into me. Her hands moved from my neck to my toned abdomen and slid down to the button on my jeans. Once it was undone, I worked on pulling off her denim shorts. I started kissing and nipping at her neck as she grinned her heated, panty covered center against my brief covered dick._

 _"Tor.."_

 _She started whimpering and pushing her hips into me more. I felt like I could bust any second, but I mentally calmed myself. I know what she wanted and I wanted to...I was just kind of terrified... I moved a hand between us to pull my dick out from it's confines. I pushed Jade's underwear to the side as I lined the head of my dick up with her entrance. When I moved between her lower lips, Jade grasped onto the back of my neck._

 _"T-Tori...I've never..."_

 _She whispered and I held myself in place. I started to shake my head._

 _"Me either."_

 _She looked at me confused for a moment, but pushed it aside. I guess it's because I'm always with different girls._

 _"I'll go slow."_

 _She bit her bottom lip and nodded. Her legs were loosely wrapped around my hips. I looked down as I held the base of my shaft and pushed into her entrance. I could feel the her grip on the back of my neck tighten and I look up at her to make sure she was alright. Once I had three inches in I mustered up all the self control I had to just stay in place until Jade adjusted. It only took about thirty second, thank God, and I started to push the rest of myself in. I couldn't contain a moan from escaping, as did Jade_

 _"Fuck."_

 _I breathed out. I started moving in and out of Jade. Her legs tightened around me and she started breathing into me ear.._

 _"Faster...Harder..."_

 _In a matter of minutes I had her withering underneath me, clawing across my back, with her in walls gripping my dick so good. I needed her to cum before I did. So I moved a hand between us and started rubbing a finger over her clit, which I learned from a girl named Sarah. Jade immediately lost and hit a high note that filled the room as she soaked me. I thrusted a few times and pushed myself as deep into her that I could, hitting a soft spot, which made her moan again, and I let got. I felt my balls tighten as I came in her and her wall milked me._

 _"Holy shit!"_

 _After a minutes realization hit me. God, that was so good, enough to make me addicted, but so wrong and sooooooo bad. Later that day, when Jason came home, Jade had asked him to pick up Plan B and said her and Beck had did it and she was freaking out. They've always been really close and kept each other' secrets. He agreed and and never told our parents._

 _Jade and I stayed away from each other again for the longest we could, but we somehow always ended up going back to each other. We decided we would just have to control ourselves and hold off on the sex part. We were lucky and after that Jade became super paranoid and didn't even trust condoms. She started asking her dad about going on the pill, but he kept saying no._

 _Just because Jade held off on sex doesn't mean I did..._

* * *

 **Age 16 Present-**

By this time I had, had sex numerous time with two other girls. I was always safe and they were actually on the pill. They might've been...older than me. I guess people say I have game, but I don't really think about it... Back to Jade giving me head; I ended up returning the favor to Jade. I ate her out better than Beck probably ever did. I know they do stuff, but at the same time... I couldn't help, but smile at the thought of Beck eating out Jade, where my dick had been and where I had shot my daycare in her.

We laid next to each other. She was still catching her breath, so I was first to speak.

"We shouldn't have done that."

"I think we're a little past that now, don't you think?"

"Were you serious...about Beck?"

Her breathing was normal now.

"I was thinking about it..."

"You're always just _thinking_ about it..."

 _"_ Well it's not like if I break up with him, then we can just be together."

"Why?"

She turns and looks at me to see if I'm serious. I am.

"Because, hello! We're sisters."

"Step sisters, not blood related. There's nothing wrong with it..."

"We've been sisters by laws since we were five. It's been over a decade, we mind as well be related."

"We never really saw each other as sisters, Tori."

I mocked her and she returned an eye roll.

"Jade, you started this!"

"You wanted this!"

 **We're getting too loud...**

"You're the one that pushed everything. You're the one that just snuck into my room and sucked my dick off."

I whispered angrily in her face. We were both breathing heavily and I could see her eyes darken again.

"I can't help it, okay...I look at you and...you're just so fucking hot."

"Break up with him."

I say sternly. She clenched her teeth.

"Break up with him or we're done."

"Fine. If I break up with him though, we still can't tell anyone and you have to stop bringing girls home."

"Done."

I pushed her down on the bed and topped her.

"I always liked sneaking around with you anyway."


	3. Chapter 3

**Tori**

* * *

"Wow. What'd Jade do to you now?"

I burning holes into her head as if my line of sight were bullets. She was with Beck... She was still with Beck and although I noticed her distancing herself from him all day, she was still with him. Holding his hand. Letting him kiss her...that's the only part that made me smirk a bit.

"She's just a bitch."

I shrug at Andre's question as he looks at me confused, but then takes it as a normal sisterly thing. Cat then came skipping up to us with Robbie as her usual hyped up self.

"Hi! Hi! Are we hanging out in the parking lot today?"

"No, I'm just waiting for my sister to _STOP SUCKING FACE!"_

The last part I yell out loud enough to catch Jade and Beck's attention. They finally start walking over to us, hand in hand I might add.

"Sisters, man."

Andre just shakes his head.

"Wow, Vega, I didn't think it was possible for you to get any louder or more annoying."

I glare at her before turning my attention to Beck with a fake smile.

"Jade, be nice."

 **I hate him.**

"Hey, Beck. Would you ever kiss a girl after she just blew someone else?"

Everyone caught off guard my question and stunned, but Jade's rage just grows hotter behind her eyes.

"Uh-um...W-What? Well, Jade doesn't...do that...sort of thing."

Beck glances over at Jade, unsure of himself. I send Jade a knowing look that only she caught. I could see her digging her nails into her arms. Jade doesn't give bjs...

 **You poor, oblivious, dumb ass...**

"I didn't say Jade. I just meant in general, any girl."

Beck's eyebrows scrunch up.

"Uh... No, that's sort of gross."

Sucks to be him.

"Hmmmm... Yeah... Well, Andre and I have a party to get to, so Beck you can take care of my..sister, right?"

"Of course."

He says with his usual smile.

"What?"

We look at Jade due to her sudden outburst.

"That's _my_ car!"

"No, it's _our_ car till my bike is out of the shop, but if you really want to get into this in front of our friends-"

Jade swiftly grabbed my wrist, interrupting my sentence, and dragged me behind a car that was out of earshot of our friends who were now staring at us while talking.

"What the fuck was that!"

She angrily whispered.

"What the fuck are you still doing with _him!_ You said you were going to end it."

"You know it's complicated. It's Beck!"

"You've had all day!"

I push her against the car.

"It's him or _me..._ Am I your first or your forever..."

I push my self against her. She unconsciously bites her lip. Unable to stand the proximity, I push my self off and move next to her, leaning against the car.

"I can't keep doing this..."

I say more defeated.

"Just give me tonight..."

I don't look at her.

"Fine."

That's all I say before I walk off.

"She's alive!"

Andre calls out and I just smile, falling back into character.

"You guys should come to this party tonight. We'll text you the address."

"For sure!"

Beck smiles. Jade just stares at me as Andre and I make our way to the car and drive off.

* * *

 **Jade**

* * *

"So... What's up with Tori? I mean that question and...it was just weird.."

I tug my shirt over my head and grind my teeth.

"You seriously want to go to this party?"

"Come on. We stayed home for the last one. It'll be fun."

"It's never fun."

"Not true. You always say that and then once you're there you're crushing everyone at beer pong."

A small smile escapes onto my lips.

"I'm not in the mood this time."

"'Cause Tori?"

"What?"

I'm being paranoid now.

"Well, 'cause you two were fighting? The party will be huge; you could easily avoid her. Or just play nice for once?"

 **Ha! Play nice? If only you knew...**

"I mean it seemed like you two were good for awhile, anyway."

He went to touch my shoulder and shrugged away from him.

"Jade... You know when you two fight it's like you're not even my girlfriend anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Every time you and Tori start fighting it's like you don't even want me anymore. You always distance yourself from me. What do you even fight about?"

"It's nothing."

"Do you even want this anymore?"

 **Shit.**

"I'm just frustrated. Let's just go to that stupid party."

His face picks up into a smile.

 **Shit...**

When we get to the party the first thing I notice how its in a three story penthouse. As in three whole floors of the building was the penthouse and then there was the roof top. It was pretty much packed with people all the way through. Maybe, I wouldn't see Tori... Who am I kidding, we always find each somehow.

"Let's do shots."

Beck smiles as I pull him through the crowd to a table full of drinks. I just want this as bearable as possible, as fast as possible, before any of the shit, I know will happen, does.

"I told you it'd be fine."

He says in my ear as his hands wrap around my waist. It's nice and comforting at most. Not a second later, something catches the side of my eye. Tori's talking to some dark-haired, ditz. The girl moves her hand over Tori's bicep as she continuously smiles and bats her eyes at Tori. I unconsciously start to dig my nails into Beck's neck and I guess he noticed my stiffness because he finally stops talking and follows my line of sight just as Tori looks up at us with a knowing smile. Of course I don't process all of this till Beck looks back at me and grabs my attention.

"Jade."

He turns me away from her so I look at him.

"What?"

"What's going on?"

He says a little more frustrated.

"Nothing!"

I start to walk off, but he grabs my arm and pulls me off to a more secluded part of the room.

"Don't lie to me, Jade. You never tell me shit and I never question it."

"Maybe that's your problem then!"

"Oh my God! I can't.. I can't do this anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"Us! You never let me in and I can't do it anymore. I think we need...a break."

"Fine."

"Wha-"

I walk off before he could voice anything else. I'm so irritated with everything. I don't care anymore. At some point during my enraged walk off, I run into Andre.

"Jade! You look like you could use a shot!"

He hands me a shot and I smirk.

"You know Harris, you really have your moments."

We hold up our glasses before knocking them back.

"I know. Hey, where's Beck?"

"Hey had to leave early."

Andre just shrugs.

"You up for bp then?"

"Yeah!"

Andre and I quickly become the undefeated champs of beer pong. After the third game, Andre get's distracted by some girl and I decide I should probably call an Uber to get home.

"Hey, sexy."

She says hotly in my ear as her hands grip my hips. Her voice sends a shiver down my spine. I move to put my phone back in my pocket and I break away from her. She stops me in an empty hallway.

"Tor, I just want to go home."

"Then let's go home."

"Don't."

"What?"

"I hate when you're with some rando. Especially, just to piss me off."

"Well maybe that won't be an issue anymore. Heard you and Beck had a fight."

I swear she's almost as possessive as me. I can't help it... I go to grab the back of her neck, but she grabs my wrists and pins me against the wall.

"Is it over?"

She questions. I want to say yes, but I can't... I don't answer; I just stare at her eyes as anger flashes over them...

"We're done, Jade."

She says lowly before roughly pushing off me and walking off. Frustrated, I run my hand through my hair and just lean against the wall. Too bad that wasn't the worst of it... I look off to the side to see Beck just staring at me. He looks angry, confused, and at this point I don't think he even know what to feel, except realize what he just realized. My heart started beating so fast I thought it'd burst out of my chest. I chase Beck all the way to his car.

"Beck!"

I finally catch up with him at his driver's door.

"Are you fucking kidding?!"

I don't know what made my throat feel like it was tightening, the fact that someone knew about mine and Tori's twisted secret or the fact that it was Beck that knew and nothing could stop my actions from crushing him...

"You and Tori... All the side glances, the fighting...why you were always pushing me away around her...I...How?...Why!...I don't get it, was I just your cover?"

"No! Beck, I love you!"

"Not like her!...I can't-I gotta go."

"Beck-"

"No, I can't even look at you right now."

He aggressively drives off. I calm myself down long enough to get an Uber and head home. I couldn't do much except steal a bottle of Jack from our cabinet, knowing everyone was beyond asleep now, and just drink my thoughts away...

* * *

 **Tori**

* * *

My whole body hurt... Knowing Jade would never leave Beck just tore me up inside. I actually believed...I would be put first... I left the party and just drove to a hillside to sit and think. I couldn't be around people right now, especially girls. I didn't get it. I didn't even try, but people were will to put me first and the one person I tried the hardest for just kept crushing me. I finally came to the decision of just stopping... To stop putting in effort or even showing a thought of care, maybe that would be the best.

When I got home the house was quiet and all the rooms were dark, but one. The kitchen light filled the room and dimmed into the living room, where I saw a body draped over the couch with a bottle of Jack on the table. I immediately felt worse.

"Now, what happened..."

I put the bottle back, shut off the light, and carefully picked up Jade bridal style.

 **Yes, I work out.**

I laid her down on her bed. I watched as she turned onto her side. Thoughtfully, I grabbed a trash bin, a glass of water, and pain meds. I decided to sleep next to her in case she needed her hair held back at some point during the night...morning, which she did. She was so out of it though I don't think she even realized I was there helping her. I made sure to change out the trash bag each time until she got to the point of having nothing in her stomach, which was basically after the second time... Eventually, we both passed out for the remainder of the night...

* * *

 **Jade**

* * *

 **Holy shit my head hurts...**

I groan as I open my eyes. Thankfully my room is blacked out from my curtains and such. Eyes already adjusted to the darkness, I notice pain meds and water on my beside. After last night, I assume Jason put it out for me... Realization hits me that today is school day. I take a deep breath before looking at my phone's bright screen for the time and ignore the numerous text messages on the lock screen.

 **Shit.**

School's already over. I slept all day. I don't feel too bad as the meds kick in; I decide to change into more comfortable clothes, wash out my mouth, which disgustingly tasted like alcohol and puke, even though the trash bin by my bed was clean, and I then headed downstairs.

"Hey, you feeling better?"

Jason was on the couch in the living room with his laptop as he turned to me. I fell down beside him with a blanket, my knees pulled up to my chest as I leaned my head on his shoulder and looked at his screen.

"What're you reading?"

"Oh, I'm looking over manufacturers for the clothing brand."

Right, him and his friends are working on a clothing brand. It's actually pretty cool...I guess..

"You should thank Tori, ya know."

"Huh?"

"She said you were sick, covered for you and such. She took care of you last night."

"I don't really remember much after my fight with Beck."

"Oooooh. That explains a lot. Not everything, but a lot."

"What's that mean?"

"Tori wasn't particularly in a chipper mood today."

"We kind of had a fight last night too."

"Hmmm... Well if you ever want to talk about _anything_ I'll be here."

I look at him out of confusion. He said that like he...knew, like he knew what the was really going on. He just smiled at me as I shook the thought away.

"So where is everyone?"

"Well, the parentals went to some work party, so they'll probably be gone all night, Trina... I honestly don't know."

He just shrugs and kinda makes me chuckle.

"And our other lovely _sister..."_

I internally cringe at that word...

"...is at the skate park. Said she need some thinking time."

I just nod.

"Also, Beck texted me. He wanted to know where you were and such, so I said you were fine, just taking a sick day. He told me to tell you we won't tell, whatever that means."

"Oh."

I look at my brother suspiciously, but he seems to just wave it off. The fact that he's my brother and is also an amazing actor annoys the hell out of me because it's impossible to read him.

"Anyways, I'm sure you don't want to think about that and still being in recovery mode, what do you say to a movie?"

I tiredly agree, but I can't ignore the fact of knowing I can avoid Beck for as long as I want, but there's no escaping Tori once she comes home and that has me on edge.

* * *

 **Tori**

* * *

"Fuck."

I hiss as I push my self off the ground and make my way over to my loose skateboard.

"Tori! Dude, what's up! You're like wiping out all over the place."

"I know."

I groan as I take a seat on a patch of grass, off to the side of the skate park. Chad joins me. He a cool dude. We met here about two years ago and been friends ever since. He goes to a different school than me, which is nice 'cause I can talk to him about everything without him knowing _everything._ I manage to pull my, now ripped up, tank over my head (don't worry I have a sports bra on).

"Damn!"

 **Great.**

I sigh at his immediate reaction.

"Dude, you need to get that checked out."

I couldn't see my back, but I could feel it. I looked at my side and my elbow, which was also slightly scraped up, but not as much as my back from what I could feel, anyway..

"That's gonna feel a lot worse later."

"Great."

"For what it's worth, you look like a bad ass, which just adds to your hotness."

I roll my eyes at his comment, but laugh.

"Wanna go run some water on that?"

I nod and he pulls me up with him. We then head to one of the beach showers scattered around.

"So that girl still with that guy?"

"No, actually."

"So what's up!? You should be killing it then."

I chuckle a bit.

"You'd think. Naw, but he actually knows and he ended it with her..."

"For reals?"

"Yeah. This morning he was avoiding everyone and kept giving me side glances, then one of my friends said they broke up last night, and then he came up to me after second period and told me she was mine now. After that, I just came here."

"Well, shit! What're you going to do?"

I hiss again as I move under one of the showers, trying to keep the water just on my back, but it's not really working and my jeans start getting wet.

"Ugh. Honestly, I it's probably best I just let it go. She picked him and that was that. I did everything I could."

He just nods in though.

"Yeah. What if she like tells you she wants you though? She's single now."

"I don't know. I feel like I'd just be second choice."

"That blows. Well, just go get laid by one of your hot side chicks."

He starts laughing and it's contagious. I shake my head.

"Maybe I will, but first I should probably go home take care of...this."

I motion to my scrapped up side and he chuckles.

"Good thinking! That's going to sting like a bitch! You need a ride or anything?"

"Naw, I finally got my bike back."

I beam in pride.

"Aw, I hate you. I can't believe you have a Ducati and my dad barely even agreed to get me my charger."

"Maybe if you got your grades up."

I tease him.

"Please, I'm an entrepreneur. Already got $20k in stocks and the clothing brand I'm starting with Jason will take off in no time. I'm set."

"So stop being a cry baby."

I laugh. We finally say bye and I load up on my bike before driving off. When I get home, all I'm focused on is heading straight to my bathroom, so I didn't exactly notice Jade following me.

"Ah fuck!"

I grind my teeth as start to clean my side up.

"Shit."

I turn around at the sound of her voice. She's just staring at my back.

"What'd you do?"

"Don't worry about. I'm fine."

She moves over to me to look closer.

"I'm fine."

She finally meets my eyes.

"You look like a fucking half breed zombie."

She grabs stuff from the first aid kit on my counter and starts cleaning my back. I grip the counter in a death grip and practically scream from pain. I look at her in the mirror.

"Sorry."

She murmurs.

"Jade."

She pauses, but doesn't look up at me.

"You took care of me last night, so now it's my turn."

I try to relax, but the pain doesn't let me so I just stare at her through the mirror. Once she sees I'm not moving or saying anything, she continues. She puts medicine on my back and side. Eventually, I stop focusing on the pain and more on how she's touching my bare skin. I watch her as she finishes up with wrapping up my elbow with gauze.

"There."

She holds onto my wrapped up forearm and I just stare at her as she finally looks up at me.

"Thanks."

I manage to breath out. She doesn't say anything, she just bites her lip. I want to remain in control, so I pull away. I head down stairs for some pain meds and water. I start to feel my scrapped up skin become warm and throb.

"Holy shit!"

I turn to see Jason starting at me with a freaked out expression. It makes me laugh and I can already see his mood start to change into a joking manner.

"What, some girl throw you against the wall too hard?"

I swallow some pills with water before I reply.

"Something like that."

I say with a smirk. I have a feeling he catches on to my double meaning. Jason and I have never talked about personal things like relationships or just anything that gets too deep, but I've always had this feeling that he's known about Jade and I...

"Just a bad day at the park. Chad says it makes me look bad ass, though."

This causes Jason to roar with laughter.

"You know, I think he's right. It's a little Angelina Jolie. Don't you think so, Jade?"

I turn around to see Jade leaning against the Kitchen entrance. She stuff like that makes me think Jason _knows_. I notice Jade stiffen for a second before relaxing.

"Whatever."

She pushes past us and pulls a Fiji water bottle from the fridge and then leaves. I just look at Jason and he shrugs.

The rest of the night I just lay in bed and play The Division on my PS4. The pain meds helped a bit, but not enough to where I could actually sleep. A few hours later I hear my door open and then shut. I already know it's her, but I just continuing adding to my fictional body count. I guess my silence tells her I'm not up for talking and she just slides under my covers next to me. It doesn't take long for her to get restless. She moves to lay down, mind you I'm still sitting up shooting people, she turns on her side and drapes an arm over my waist and starts drawing designs over my bare stomach. I can't stop my body from reacting and flexing beneath her touch as my breathing grows shallow.

Jade notices even though I refuse to show any other acknowledgement as I stay focused on the screen and keep my hands moving on the controller. Knowing Jade, she thrives off of getting reactions out of people, so it doesn't surprise me when I stat to feel her lips on my lower abdomen and her hand moving over the waist band of my basketball shorts and briefs. I do my best to control myself, but I can feel myself slipping as I chew on my bottom lip and grip my controller harder. I start dying more frequently as Jade starts pushing my shorts down. I mindlessly lift myself up a bit and she moves between my legs.

At this point, I'm just staring at my guy on the tv screen and not doing much more as Jade pulls out my throbbing member from my briefs. Not being able to hold back any longer, my hands fall to my sides and grip the sheets beneath me as my head falls back against the headboard and I groan as grips my shaft and flicks her tongue over the slit of the head before putting my dick in her mouth. My breathing becomes more heavy as she starts sucking on the head and then works her way to deep throating me.

"Ah...fuck."

I breath out as I look at her with my dick halfway down her throat. She moans around me and... God, that feel sooooo good. She starts to bob her head up and down over my cock and one of my hands works its way through hair grips it. I start to aid her in moving her head a bit faster and watch as she fucks me with her mouth.

"Sh-shit...Jade..uhhmm gonnaa..."

She gets the hint and starts moaning as my dick pushes past the back of her throat. I grip her hair tight and I can't stop myself from pushing up into her as shoot my cum down her throat. I can feel her swallow around me; her throat gripping around my dick and just adds to my high. She sucks on me a bit more before letting me go as I relax into my bed and catch my breath. I pull her down to me to kiss her.

 **God, I missed her, but...**

"This doesn't fix things..."

I push her away a bit and put myself back in my briefs. Her face falls a bit.

"I want you."

She simply says, yet those words send a shiver down my my spine big enough to get me semi hard again. I just shake my head.

"He ended it, it mind as well be like you never left him."

I say softly.

"No... If I wanted him I would get him back, I would've spent my day pulling anxiety from the thought of him, but I didn't.. Tori, I want you."

She pulls her shirt over her head and I'm starting to realize what she's really saying.

"Jade..."

"I spent all day thinking about you. Where were you? What were you doing? Where you thinking about me?... Do you hate me..."

She says the last question more quietly than the rest. I just shake my head and move my uninjured arm; move my hand over her bare waist. I watch as her muscles flex under my touch, much like mine had did a few minutes ago...

"I could never hate you..."

I pull her down to me once again and our lips connect. I grip the side of her face, gently, as her tongue enter my mouth and moves against mine. She slowly relaxes her body over mine as my hands start to run up her sides and over her bare back. I watch as goosebumps start to rise on her skin. I look up at her as I unhook her bra. She moves back to pull it off as I sit up to pull mine off, ignoring the pain that comes with my actions. I push her back on the bed and roll on top of her. I start nipping down her neck and I move my thumb over nipple. She arches into me as I replace my thumb with my mouth and start nipping and sucking her nipple. She lets out a breathy whimper. I start moving further down, kissing along her stomach till I get to the band of her sports shorts.

I look up at her as I pull them down; she's got her head tilted back with her mouth slightly parted open as she breathes deeply. Go figure, she wasn't wearing underwear, so I toss her shorts aside and trail my hands up her thighs, slightly parting them.

"Tori..."

The corners of my mouth twitch upward a bit as I move my mouth over her. I run my tongue over her lower lips before pushing it through. She arches into me with a slight gasp as my tongue flicks over clit. I start to suck on it, working her up. I go slow till I've got her clenching the sheets, arching into me, and eventually begging me with a hand on the back of my head...then I pull back. But, before she could vocalize a complaint, I kiss her slowly with meaning. Her hands move to the back of my neck as discretely pull off my briefs and move myself between her. Her nails dig into the back of my neck as she sucks in air; realizing we were both completely bare. Last time, the aftermath wasn't the best... I move some of her hair out of her face as I look down at her. Her eyes lock with mine...

"Are you okay?"

I ask softly. She nods her head. I reach over to the night stand for a condom, but she stops me and I look at her confused.

"I'm on the pill."

I just blink at her trying to process what she said.

"Wha-since when?"

"Two months ago."

A tinge of fear shot through me.

"Did you...with him..."

"No. Just you.."

I relax a bit more, relieved, and I nod.

"You sure?"

I ask one last time; sort of surprised that she doesn't want double the protection due to her paranoia.

"Yeah."

She pulls me closer to her and arches into me, causing the tip of my dick to push against her entrance. I lick my bottom lip as I grip her hip with one hand push into her. She moans once I enter her. I start sucking on her pulse point as I thrust the rest of my length into her, which earns me a whimper mixed with moan and a scream.

"Uhhh... Jade, you feel so good.."

I say hotly against the shell of her ear. I take in the sensation of being completely buried in her with my hips pushed up against her before I start moving.

 **God, she's so tight...**

I start off slow, but quickly speed up as she starts meeting my thrusts. She's got her legs wrapped around me as a I thrust myself into her, hitting that certain spot that's got her whimpering and shaking like crazy. She arches into me and I moan into her neck when I feel her walls pull me into a death grip. I thrust a few more times with a little more force till I feel myself come undone inside of her. I grip her hip so hard, I'm afraid I might've bruised her as I groan against the crook of her neck out pleasure and pain from my injuries...which only added to the pleasure. Jade's not the only one that enjoys pain..

"Ah...fuck.."

I breath out as she's still catching her breath, also.

"I love you..."

 **What...**

I muster up the little energy I have left to push myself up to look at her. She notices my expression and repeats herself. It's not a...I'm your family and I love you, or we're sisters so even though I hate you I love you... It was an I need you, I don't want to lose you, I'm putting you first, I love you... Not sure why, but it all makes me chuckle a bit to myself.

"I know."

* * *

 **A/N: The End?...**


End file.
